Quand deux folles s'incrustent à Poudlard
by NalaH
Summary: Poudlard sous un autre jour: drame[sevychou l’es mourut ?], suspens [va t il revivre ?], romance [St Potti va t il trouver l’amour ?],et combats [bataille pour un cordonbleu.]
1. Quand les folles s'incrustent

**_Fic écrite par NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu en collaboration._**

**_Disclaimer :_** l'univers de Poudlard appartient à Jkrowling, mais nous nous appartenons. Autrement dit, les persos de Natalia et Jennyfer sont a NOUS vu, que c'est NOUS. Autrement dit : bas les pattes, propriété privée !

**_Résumé :_** que se passe t-il quand deux folles à l'humour décalé débarquent a Poudlard ?.. Et surtout, que se passe t-il quand elles n'ont pas froid aux yeux ? VRAIMENT pas froid aux yeux.. drame (sevychou l'es mourut ?), suspens (va-t-il revivre ?), romance (St Potti va-t-il trouver l'amour ?), combats (bataille pour un cordon-bleu.)

**_Genre :_** 100 humour, 100 délire. Ames sensibles, et gros coincés, s'abstenir !

**_Rating :_** T. Vous êtes prévenus, langage **extrêmement** familié, assez cru.. Pas de vulgarité, mais ce n'est un langage soutenu non plus hein... Si vous avez moins de 13 ans, certains propos peuvent choquer le plus jeunes (pas de violence ni de sexe, hein!) mais c'est juste certaines "maniere de parler".. Vous z'etes prévenus, nous ne nous tenons aucunement responsable de quoi que ce soit!lol

**_Petite note des auteurs :_** nous sommes deux filles un peu folles, et en mangeant une quiche, nous avons eu l'idée délirante de nous « incruster » a Poudlard.. et de « décoincer » certains personnages… héhé délire garanti !

**-----**

**Quand deux folles s'incrustent à Poudlard...**

**-Chapitre 1 : Quand les folles s'incrustent…-**

« Chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite une bonne année dans notre école de sorcellerie, ou vous apprendrez à maîtriser votre magie. Bien, avant de commencer la répartition, je voulais vous dire que nous devons rester vigilants, Voldemort est plus présent que jamais, et plus puissant..

Mais soudain, Dumbledore s'interrompit … car la porte du hall venait de s'ouvrir avec un grand fracas. Deux jeunes filles apparurent dans un « ploc » de transplanage.

« Salut Dumby ! Ca boume ? Euh ouai et pour Voldy chu d'acc' ! Il soule lui a toujours casser la fin des romans ! Il s'incruste tout le temps ! s'exclama la première.

« Il est pas les seul à s'incruster nan plus TT', intervint la seconde

Dumbledore et tous les élèves les regardèrent avec des gros zyeux. O.O

« Bah quoi, vous avez vu un basilic ou quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux en coeur

Grande salle : O.O

« Euh.. intervint Dumby.. Qui êtes vous mes demoiselles ? Que voulez vous.

« Alors, dit la première d'un ton important. Je suis Jennyfer m'sieur.

« Et moi c'est Lucius bubus !

« Gneuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ? demanda Dumby

Malefoy-junior qui regardait comme les autres les deux filles d'un air : j'ai-vu-un-détraqueur, se leva et hurla.

« OH LES MITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOs ! C'est pas mon père ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN veux mon père moiiiiiii !

« Ta gueule Dray, tu vois pas kon cause avec Dumby laa ? intervint Jennyfer

« Je suis d'accord, fils. Tais toi fils, tu déranges la convers' ! dit Lucius alias Nat'

« Bon Lucius, on en étais ou déjà ?

« Donc je disait : je suis Natalia la blonde, alias Lucius.

Grande salle : o.O

Natalia était blonde aux yeux bleus/gris (d'ou le surnom : lucius), et portait une jupe et un débardeur bleu flash..

Jennyfer était châtain/blonde, aux yeux marrons/verts, et portait une jupe et un débardeur vert flash.

Elles « cassait » vraiment le décor, avec tous les sorciers en uniformes.

« Ah.. reprit Dumbledore. ET que me vaut l'honneur de vous recevoir ?

« Euuhhh.. explique lui Lucius..

« Naaaaaaan c'est pas LUCIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS, hurla Drago, hystérique. T'es pas mon PERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.. je veux mon PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

« Couché, fils. Tais toi et laisse parler les grands ! Bien bubus, on a décidé de squatté un peu.. juste pas longtemps.. tinkiete mec !ça dérange pas, bien sur ?

Grande salle : O.O

« euhhh.. reprit Dumbledore. Vous etes sorcières ? Vous avez quel age ? Venez d'où ? Quand ? Comment ? pourquoi ?

« Euhhh calme le jeu Dumby ! s'exclama Jennyfer, faussement outrée. T'es pas inspecteur gadget ! Faut pas se croire dans Navaro ou le policier du dimanche la !

« Ouai. Rétorqua Lucius alias Natalia.

Drago allait (encore !) casser l'ambiance, alors Lucius alias Natalia hurla :

« TA GUEULE FILS ! TU CASSES TOUTE l'AMBIANCE LA ! JTAI PAS SONNE !

Ca l'a calmé net le chtit ! Il s'est assis et il a fermé sa gueule d'ange..

« Bien, reprit Natalia alias Lucius. On va procéder dans l'ordre : YES, on é des sorcières improvisée, on a 13 ans, on vient de France, en 2005, bah on c'est pas, et pour faire chier le monde.

« Ah… dit Dumbledore

Grande salle : O.o

Harry se leva brusquement et hurla :

« AHHHHHHHHHH c'est des MANGEMORTS oscouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! IL VA ME TUEEEERRRRRR !

« HEY MEC, hurla Jennyfer, on est des meufs I signale to you, donc c'est ELLES et pas IL PLEAZEEEEEEEEE !

« OUIIIIINNN VEUX MA MAMAN ! VEUT SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

« C'est MON SIRIUS ! PAS TOUCH, CAPICHE ? grogna Nat'

« Bon, Potter calme le jeu la. 1- ta mère a crevé, 2 Sirius a crevé. Et si tu continue a faire le con, c'est toi qui va CREVERRRRRRR de mes mains !

« euh.. reprenons, miss silvouplait, dit Dumby-la-longue-barbe, apparemment très gêné. Vous voulez rentrer à Poudlard ?

« Bah ouai mon pote, intervint Lucius, on est pas la pour apprendre a cuisiner des cakes !

« Euh..

« Bon allé, on pas que ça a faire ! intervint Jenny. Il é ou le vieux chapeau kon en finisse ?

grande salle : '

Macgonagal débarqua avec son vieux choipeau, et le posa sur le tabouret.

« Bien, commença t-elle. On va faire la répartition.. Anne Boleyn ! appela t-elle.

La petite fille aux dents de castor s'avança vers le chapeau.

« AH BAH NAANANAN ALORS ! hurla Jennyfer. ON a que ça a faire d'attendre ! Allé zou, dégage dent-de-castors, va jouer dans la cours des petits !

La fille, morte de trouille hurla en réclamant sa moman et laissa vite al place aux deux cinglées.

« Bien, ah toi l'honneur Lucius. Dit jennyfer

« Ah nan ! C'est toi.

« Bon ok ! Let's go ! Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir!

Elle s'avança vers le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête.

« Oh je vois… dit le choixpeau. Je vois beaucoup de qualités et de défaut..

« AHAHAHA pas marrant, grouille toi chapeau de pacotille tout le monde en as des défaut et des qualité !

« Ok ma poule ! Bien : tu es très sadique, tu as beaucoup d'imagination, tu es très gentille.. enfin bon , n'exagérons pas quoi !

« HEY !

« Bon… SERPENTARD !

« YEEES !

Ce fut au tour de Lucius alias Nat' de se diriger vers le choixpeau.

« Oh ! Je vois !

« Tu vois quoi, espèce d'antiquité !

« Euh.. je vois de la connasité, de la folie.. et de la moquerie ! c pas bien

« Moi me moquer ? jamaisiiiiiiiis, dit elle avec un sourire colgate blancheur

« Je dirai… SERPENTARD !

Les deux filles rejoignirent la table des serpents.

Table des serpentard : O.O

« un problème mec ? demanda Jenny sur un ton très aimable.

Il hocha la tête négativement, mort de trouille, prêt a pisser dans son froc.

« Lucius ?

« Vi Nynyfer ?

« Je crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de travail question décoinçage.

« Affirmative…


	2. ça déménage!

**_Fic écrite par NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu en collaboration._**

**Disclaimer :** l'univers de Poudlard appartient à Jkrowling, mais nous nous appartenons. Autrement dit, les persos de Natalia et Jennyfer sont a NOUS vu, que c'est NOUS. Autrement dit : bas les pattes, propriété privée !

**Résumé :** que se passe t-il quand deux folles a l'humour décalés'incrustentà Poudlard ?.. et surtout, que se passe t-il quand elles n'ont pas froid aux yeux ? VRAIMENT pas froid aux yeux.. drame (sevychou l'es mourut ?), suspens (va-t-il revivre ?), romance (St Potti va-t-il trouver l'amour ?), combats (bataille pour un cordon-bleu.)

**Genre :** 100 humour, 100 délire. Ames sensibles, et Gros coincés, s'abstenir !

**Rating :** T. Vous etes prévenus, langage **extrêmement** familié, assez cru.. Pas de vulgarité, mais certaines manieres de parler peuvent choquer le splus jeunes et leur donner le mauvais exemple! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES EXEMPLES A SUIVRE! Quoi qu'il arrive, vous voila prévenu et nous ne nous tenons en aucun cas reponsable de quoi que ce soit! ;)

**Petite note des auteurs :** nous sommes deux filles un peu folles, et en mangeant une quiche, nous avons eu l'idée délirante de nous « incruster » a Poudlard.. et de « décoincer » certains personnages… héhé délire garanti !

**-----**

**Quand deux folles s'incrustent à Poudlard...**

**-Chapitre 2 : …ça déménage !-**

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

« C'est quoi cte BINS ? hurla Nyny

« C'est un réveil ma vielle !

« Hey ! intervint une autre serpentard, pas obligé de gueuler !

« UN PROBLEME, PETASSE ?

La fille se calma direct.

« Euh.. nanan j'ai rien dit TT'

« Bien, dit Lucius.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

« TAIS TOI ! Tu vas mourir vieux ! cria Luc'

Elle sortit un gros marteaux d'en dessous son pij' (c'est bien connu, tout le monde a un gros marteau sous son pij !) et se mit a courser le réveil.

Finalement, elle l'aplati violemment.

« Voila qui est mieux !

Elle s'habillèrent vite faire et descendirent vers la grande salle.

---

Elles s'assirent à leur table et commencèrent a manger… quand soudain, un certain Malefoy Junior débarqua.

« Salut fils ! cria Nat alias lucius. Ca farte ?

Il s'approcha d'un air j'ai-pas-peur vers elles, et dit d'un air dégoûté :

« Qui t'es pour me parler comme ça. ?

« Dray.. Je suis ton père, fils. Je suis Lucius.

« MITOOOOOOOOOO ! Mon père est un mec d'abord !

« T'as déjà vu ses parties intimes !

Il rougit.

« Vous allez me le payer !

« Ah je croit pas, fils. De 1 tu vas fermer ta gueule, de 2, tu vas respecter ton pater fils, de trois, tu va t'asseoir a coté de moi, fils, sinan c'est la fessée !

« CREVE !

« Ah nan je croit pas fils. Allez grouille pas que ça a faire !

Il ne pu même pas protesté qu'il se retrouva projeté le cul au banc.

Ils continuèrent leur petit déj..

« PWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHh ! C'est quoi cette vielle bouffe ?

« Ah oui c'est l'affiche ya pas de cordons bleu.

Grande salle : O.O

Nyny commença a boire son jus de citrouille puis recracha tout sur la gueule de Drago.

« AHHHHHHHHHH ! NAN MAIS T'ES MASO OU QUOI ? demanda t-il.

« TG, fils.

« AHHH MAIS C'EST DEGUEUU ! DUMBYYYYY !

« Oui medemoiselles ?

« C'est un scandale ! dit Lucius ! ya même pas de cordons bleu, et la nourriture est dég.

Dumby : O.O

« Des… cordons…des cordons bleu ? articula t-il

« Bah oui, continua Lucius.

« Bah ouai : C-O-R-D-O-N-S – B-L-E-U ! s'exclama nyny

« Pourquoi faire ? demanda Dumby.

« Pour me faire les ongles tiens ! Bah évidemment pour les manger triples buses !

Grande salle + Dumby OO

« Putain, mais c'est qu'ils comprennent rien ici ma parole ! confirma Nyny.

« Bah, siffla Drago, c'est peut-être le fait d'avoir deux barges a Poudlard qui nous a détruit nos neurones restants !

« TA GUEULE, FILS ! C'est RESPECT pour ta tata nyny et pater Lucius..

« OUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN VEUX MON PAPA !

« CHU LA, FILS.

-- Plus tard, pendant le cours de potions avec les Serpentars et Gryffondors..--

« Pour les deux nouvelles, je suis le professeur Rogue, professeur de potions.

« Tinkiete Sevychou ! On est au courant ! s'exclama Luc'

SEVY : 0o

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !

« CRARIIIII et toutttt !

« Ca veut dire quoi crari ? demanda Ron la-super-belette.

« JVOUS AIT PAS SONNE WEASLEY LA BELLETTE ! Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion revigorante.

« Oh la fleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeme dit Lucius.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Sevychou.

« J'ai dit : Oh la fleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeme.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla jenny. C'est deux de tens' pour comprendre ici !

« Eh bien.. siffla Roguounet. Puis que vous avez l'air de tout savoir, vous allez venir a coté de moi vous et votre amie, et vous allez me faire cette fameuse potion revigorante.

« GNEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?

« Oui, et je suppose que vous connaissez les ingrédients par cœur.. AU TRAVAIL !

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le chaudron qui était a coté du tableau, puis, arrivée a destination..

« Nyny ?

« Vi Lucius ?

« Tu connais les ingrédients j'espère.

« nope.

« Super ! Comment kon fait ?

« Sé pas.

« J'ai une idée : on met tout et n'importe quoi dans le chaudron, et on touille.

Tout a tour, les deux filles mirent dans le chaudron : tubes de rouges a lèvres, boucles d'oreilles, aspirine, cachet pour la gorge, somnifère, rognure d'ongle de pied, un pot de verre de terre séché, un soutif pendant qu'on y est, et un cil qui comme de par hasard tomba dans le chaudron.

Tout ça sous l'œil ébahi de Roguounet.

« mais.. Qu'est ce que vous faites, bordel ?

« Ben répondit Jenny sur un ton innocent et avec un sourire colgate blancheur protect spécial dents blanches. Une potion revigorante, pourquoi ? Tenez, on vient de la finir !

« Euh.. Nyny ?

« Vi Lucius ?

« La potion risque d'être un-peu-beaucoup-énormément-dégoutante..

« Vi, ta raison. Sevychou ? Vous préférez la fraise, la vanille, ou la pistache ?

roguounet : Oo

« Euh.. pistache ?

« Ok !

Elle sortit une glace a la pistache de sa poche (évidemment, tout el monde a toujours une glace a la pistache dans sa poche pendant les cours) et la mit dans le chaudron.

« Bah quoi ? rétorqua t-elle. Au moins, ça a un meilleur goût !

« Rogounet ? demanda Lucius.

« QUOI ?

« J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM !

« MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE CA ME FOUTE ?

Elle remonta légèrement la robe de sev pour regarder en dessous.

« 'Cachez pas des cordons bleu sous vot' rob' par hasard !

« NAN !

« Ah.. Sais t-on jamais…

« Bon, s'exclama Nyny, vous la buvez notre putain de potion oui ou merde ?

« ALORS JE CHOISIT MERDE ! répondit-il.

« Putain, y capiche rien lui ! T'as pas le choix, tu bois POINT BARRE !

Sevychou : O.o

Du coup, il but la potion sans discuter.. puis d'une manière très distinguée, il rota sans retenue et s'évanoui.

« Bah merde alors ! dit Lucius.

« C'était pas prévu ! s'exclama nyny

« L'es mouru sevychou ?

Elle mit une pichenette dans le nez de Roguounet : mais aucune réaction.

« Ah oué l'es mourru. Snif.

Elèves assistant au cours : O.O

« Amen, paix a son âme, scanda Nyny

« Bah, qui le regrettera ? dit Drago. Tfacon..

« TA GUEULE, FILS !

---------

Voila! J'espere que vous avez rigolé au moins lol! Nous, on s'est bien marré a écrire ça (pour preuve: on s'est tapé des barres jusqu'a trois heures du matin, on a écrit cette fic et on était MORTE DE RIRE!).. Des reviews silvouplait! sinon on vous bouffe:p mdrr on rigole hein!mais soyez sympa!

La suite si des reviews.. réponses aux reviews dans le chap3 si reviews il y a...


	3. Bataille de bouffe et Slytherin POWA!

_**Fic écrite par NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu en collaboration.**_

**Disclaimer :** l'univers de Poudlard appartient à Jkrowling, mais nous nous appartenons. Autrement dit, les persos de Natalia et Jennyfer sont a NOUS vu, que c'est NOUS. Autrement dit : bas les pattes, propriété privée !

**Résumé :** que se passe t-il quand deux folles a l'humour décalés 's'incrustent' à Poudlard ?.. et surtout, que se passe t-il quand elles n'ont pas froid aux yeux ? VRAIMENT pas froid aux yeux.. drame (sevychou l'es mourut ?), suspens (va-t-il revivre ?), romance (St Potti va-t-il trouver l'amour ?), combats (bataille pour un cordon-bleu.)

**Genre :** 100 humour, 100 délire. Ames sensibles, et Gros coincés, s'abstenir !

**Rating :** T. Vous êtes prévenus, langage **extrêmement** familié, assez cru.. Pas de vulgarité, mais certaines manières de parler peuvent choquer les plus jeunes et leur donner le mauvais exemple! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES EXEMPLES A SUIVRE! Quoi qu'il arrive, vous voila prévenu et nous ne nous tenons en aucun cas responsable de quoi que ce soit! ;)

**Petite note des auteurs :** nous sommes deux filles un peu folles, et en mangeant une quiche, nous avons eu l'idée délirante de nous « incruster » a Poudlard.. et de « décoincer » certains personnages… héhé délire garanti !

**-----**

**Quand deux folles s'incrustent à Poudlard...**

**-Chapitre 3 : Bataille de bouffe et Slytherin Power ! –**

« Ah ! J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM ! S'exclama Lucius alias Natalia; J'espère que y'aura des cordons-bleu au moins.

« Ah, désolé de te décevoir mon Lucius mais…je croit pas ! Dit Lyly alias jennyfer.

« OUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !Elles s'assirent à table et commencèrent leur déjeuner (en ne connaissant PAS le menu TT)…

« Y'a quoi au menu ? (la preuve !) demanda Lyly alias Jennyfer

« Sais pas.

« Je peux vous dire le menu, si vous voulez ! Hésita Dray

« Ta gueule , fils ! Ah, heu…Non NON, pas ta gueule , dit nous le menu.

« Choux de bruxelle et poisson cru…annonça Dray ; Héhé, vous savez que…

« Nan mais c'est bon, maintenant que t'as dit le menu, TG , fils !

Grande salle : 0.0

Vu le vacarme qu'elles faisaient, McGo-the-belle-gosse rappliqua et gueula :

« NAN MAIS C'EST PAS FINI CE SOUK !

« Nan, pourquoi ? Dit Lucius alias Natalia d'un air j'ai-rien-fait-tout-va-bien-dans-le-meilleur-des-mondes.

« Les jeunes d' aujourd'hui, aucune éducation.

Lyly alias Jennyfer prit le plat de poisson et l'envoya dans les cheveux de McGo.

« Oooops, j'ai pas fait exprès. Dit-elle

« CRARI ET TOUT ! Se la ramena Ron-la-super-belette

Regard noir de la grande salle : . '

« Tu sais au moins ce que sa veut dire 'crari' ! demanda trèès ironiquement Lyly alias Jennyfer.

Il rougit violemment

« Bas, nan, je trouvais juste que c'été adapté à la situation !

La big salle poussa un soupir d'exaspération puis, ils reprirent…

« Ha oui, tu veux jouer à ça !

« Ouai !

McGo pris une moitié de pastèque et l'envoya dans la tronche de Lyly alias Jennyfer…Mais, comme elle était très bonne au tir, la moitié de fruit atterrie dans la tête de Ron-la-super-belette qui s'évanoui sous le choc…

« Au, je ne suis vraiment pas désolée M.Weasley, ça m'évitera de supporter votre gueule de super-bellette pendant mes cours !

Dumby, 'shoking' pris la parole…

« La nourriture n'est pas un jou…

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase car il venait de se recevoir une banane dans la bouche ce qui l'empêcha de parler. Il l'enleva, la mangea, puis, déclara après un crie de guerre :

« VENGENCE !

Snape, qui par une raison inconnu, c'était réveillé miraculeusement à cet événement là (je rappelle qu'il était censé etre mort dans le chapitre précédent uu')se mit à hurler :

« BATAILLE DE BOUFFEEEEEEEEEE !

Une bataille de nourriture endiablée commença entre les profs et les élèves…

« PREND CA SYBILLE !

La dite Sybille se prit une poire en pleine poire, puis, déclara avant de s'évanouir :

« Le sinistros et sur vous mes zenfants !

St Potter débarqua à côté des deux serpentards puis hurla :

« JE VAIS VENGER RON ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUEEEEEE !

« Ah ouai, l'es vraiment mourut ? demanda Lucius alias Natalia ; Ah chouette !

« Bas, c'est pas 'rave, ça rajoute à la collection !

« JE DEFENDS MES AMI(E)S , JE SUIS A GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla (ou scanda ?) Potter

« Oui, ça on a compris ! Dit Lyly alias Jennyfer ; t'es aussi con que ceux de ta maison !

« A part Siry-chou ! Of –course !

« Alors là chuis d'acc' ! affirma Dray ; Les gryffis ses des racailles !

« Ta gueule, fils ! Lui reprocha Lucius alias Natalia

« JE VAIS VOUS TUEZ !

« Bien sûr, ont y croit ! Les promesses d'un balafré ça tiens vachement ! Même Voldy tien mieux ses promesses ! La nargua Lyly alias Jennyfer

« COMMENT OSES-TU ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Mais comme Harry-le-nunuche-chouchou-de-bubus était un surdoué de nature ,le sort, au lieu de les avadakedavratisé sur place…Il a pour simple effet de lui envoyer (à Potter) une pastèque (entière cette fois !) sur la tronche et il tomba comme beaucoup avant lui, évanoui.

« AH ! Ca nous f'ras des vacances ! J 'en pouvait plus de voir sa face de balafré ! Cria d'une joie non-dissimulée Dumby

« Ca c'est sûr ! Affirma Dray

« TA GUEULE, FILS !

**-----**

_**La suite dans le prochaine épisodes…**_

Réponse aux reviews avec incrustation de Dray : héhéhé

**_Yoru-san :_** Dray : Comment peut-on aimer cette fic ? Ayez au moins pitier de moaaaa !

C-B :J'vois pas pourquoi ils auraient pitier ! Alors tu te la ferme si c'est pour sortire des conneries pareil !

Dray : Mais…

C-B :T'as gueule fils ! Bon, répondons a cette chaaaaarmante review ! Fana de Siry ? On m'a appeler ? **o **N'empêche, la fic est faite pour rire, alors si tu ris pas, c'est pas normale !

Dray : Et moi si je ris pas, c'est pas normale nan plus ? TT'

C-B : Raaaaa !T'as gueule si c'est pour sortire des conneries j'ai dit !

**_La Folleuh :_** Dray : Oooooh naaaan ! ENCORE une folle ! Mais y'a QUE ça ou quoi !

C-B : Faut croire que oui. Et nan ! C moi et NalaH qui avaons 13 ans. Les persos, eux, en on 16 ! XD

Dray : Bas alors…t'es VRAIMENT pas mon pater ! PAPAAAAA ! viens me CHERCHEEER !

C-B : (commence a perdre patience) Bon, on s'en fous ! C'est moi ton pater point barre ! Et nan ! Il vas pas crever Sevyy ! Et puis quoi encore ! Pas parcue que j'adore Siry que j'aime pas Sevy ! XD

Dray : Au plus grande drame de celui-ci à mon avis uu'

C-B : 

**_Snapi-Snapo :_** Dray : 103 485 890 je sais pas combien de chapitres ? Oo Mais vous voulez me faire crever ou quoi !

C-B : Même si on voulait, on y aurait pas le droit de le faire une bonne fois pour toute !

Bon, pour Snapi-Snapo : C'est décider, a partire d'aujourd'hui, je me baladerait partout avec une pancarte marquer dessus : « Sirius Black et Severus Rogue sont à MOI ! Chasse gardée ! » Et Sevy-chou et pas mourut ! 

Dray : Dommage !

C-B : Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! T'AS GUEULE FILS UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !

_**Merci d'avoir laisser des reviews et de ne pas avoir jouer les radins ! mdrrrr**_


End file.
